MURIENDO EN 6 DÍAS
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Harry y Snape estan atrapados en la camara de los secretos, estando ahi, ambos descubriran mas de uno y otro. No Slash. One Shot.


Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowing

* * *

**Muriendo en 6 días

* * *

**

Harry estaba tumbado literalmente sobre el piso, se habia cansado de luchar tanto, le dolían las manos, los pies, la cabeza !Todo¡

Y aparte ese desagradable olor no ayudaba, todos esos huesos que habia dejado el basilisco hacia ya 5 años, aun estaban ahí, y de verdad apestaba.

Habían estado caminando buen rato cuando el techo se derrumbo y cerro definitivamente la ultima salida, y ahora estaban descansando en un lugar mas o menos libre de todo ese moho asqueroso.

Ho, y seguro se preguntaran ¿Con quien esta Harry? Pues ni mas ni menos que con Severus Snape, maestro de pociones, y fastidioso numero 1 de Harry.

Harry bufo¿Por que entre todas las personas tenia que ser el? Habia cerca de no sé, unos 2,335 alumnos y personal en Hogwarts¿Por que de todos esos, EL?

Miro de reojo a Snape, este estaba apoyado contra el muro, con su mano sujetando su barbilla, estaba pensando, en como salir, o en como freír a Harry, con la excusa valida de "¡Esto es su culpa Potter!"

Harry se cubrió los ojos con su brazo, y trato de dormir un poco, pero Dios, solo a el se le ocurría, este era sin duda su peor error.

Se froto la cabeza un poco incomodo por el suelo duro, y recordó con gran pesar como habían caído en ese problemática situación.

Habían recibido notificaciones de Voldemort, Dumbledore, como siempre, para variar, no quiso compartir información, que novedad, y luego se queja de lo curiosos que son el, Ron, y Hermione.

En fin, así fue como ellos decidieron investigar que pasaba, así que se pusieron a investigar, al parecer Voldemort, habia dejado un articulo muy valioso, que podría ayudar a su regreso, a ver¿Cuantas veces ya habia regresado y Harry lo habia regresado a la tumba? Mm, 3 mas 5, y llevamos 2... mmm, seria como la sexta vez¿Acaso ese tío nunca sabia cuando darse por vencido?

Pero bueno, el cazo es que ya se habían dado cuenta, así que decidieron empezar a buscar, Harry bufo molesto, que genio habia sido "Ron, Hermione, separémonos para abarcar mas terreno" recuerda que les dijo, rayos, pues, así fue, se separaron, y en esas andaba, buscando aquí y aya en el castillo, cuando se le ocurrió que nadie iba a la cueva del basilisco desde hacia mucho, pensó que seria un buen lugar para esconder algo, asi que así fue.

Después de saludar a Martel, entro por el pasadizo, o mas bien se fue de bruces al resbalarse con el agua que Martel habia estando tirando ¿Que Dumbledore no le cobraba el agua?

Bueno, pues ya estaba ahí, mirando por los túneles, cuando empezó a escuchar pasos tras el, se puso en guardia, y preparo su varita.

Y en eso, cuando ya escuchaba a esa cosa o persona cerca, que al final fue la cosa de Snape, se le ocurrió lanzar un hechizo paralizador, pero !OPS¡

Snape lo evade, y el bendito hechizo se va directo al muro¿Resultado? El techo se empezó a caer. Harry sintió como Snape lo agarro y lo jalo bruscamente, y ambos oyeron del derrumbe que los alcanzaba, pero apenas y lograron meterse en uno de los tantos túneles, y evitaron ser aplastados.

Después de eso, todo se puso peor... habían perdido las varitas en la corrida.

"Felicidades Harry" pensó con sarcasmo "Tu solito te metiste en esto¡Y mira con quien!"

-Potter- lo llamo Snape.

-¿Si?- pregunto Harry medio incorporándose.

-¿Alguien sabe que usted bajo aquí?- pregunto seriamente.

-No¿Y usted?-

-Tampoco- dijo Snape serio.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, un pesado silencio, sin varitas, sin comida, sin agua, y sin posible ayuda.

"Que mierda" pensó Harry tumbándose de nuevo.

----------------------------------------------Segundo día --------------------------------------------

-¿Profesor Snape?-

-¿Si Potter?- pregunto Snape de mala gana, no quería ni ver al causante de todos sus problemas. "Potter, siempre era Potter" pensó bufando molesto.

-¿Tiene pensado algo para sacarnos de aquí?- pregunto Harry, mas por hablar de algo, el estomago se lo estaba comiendo desde adentro, y tenia mucha sed.

-No. Sin mi varita no puedo hacer mucho, y las pociones que traigo, a lo mucho solo podrán mantenernos vivos un poco mas- le dijo Snape mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos.

-¿Como dijo?- pregunto Harry medio alterado.

-El cuerpo Potter, sea muggle o mago, tiene su propio sistema, si no tomamos agua al menos, en los próximos 6 días, moriremos por deshidratación, las pócimas que tengo son curativas, a lo mucho nos darán 2 días más- le dijo Snape mirando el largo pasillo donde habían dormido.

-Esto... ¿Que pasara si no vienen nadie?- pregunto Harry, sudando frió.

Snape lo miro seriamente, y se acomodo sobre el suelo, con una pierna flexionada, y un brazo sobre ya, se sentía muy cansado, y con su brazo libre, se froto la frente.

-Mm, para mañana aun estaremos un poco lucidos, nuestro cuerpo comenzara a consumir las reservas de agua extra que tenga, los primeros signos de la deshidratación se notaran en nuestros labios, se resecaran y empezaran a partirse- dijo sin darle importancia, cosa que a Harry le hizo sentir un escalofrió.

-Después nuestra sangre se volverá espesa, por no tener mas agua, así que el oxigeno de nuestra sangre disminuirá, empezaremos a sentirnos mareados y con nauseas, después vendrá la fatiga, luego nuestra piel se enrojecerá, después tendremos temperatura, y poco a poco, nuestro cuerpo se ira entumiendo, primero serán calambres, y después ya no podremos ponernos de pie, eso será para el cuarto o quinto día- dijo Snape mirando a Harry con seriedad.

-Después solo los malestares se amplificaran, solo será cuestión de tiempo para perder el oído, que nuestra lengua se hinché, nos desmayaremos con frecuencia, y quizás perdamos el 60 por ciento de nuestra visión, si no es que mas-

Harry trago saliva, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber preguntado.

-Y bueno Potter, sobra decir que esto será un estado de dolor muy conciente, de aquí hasta nuestra muerte- dijo Snape mirando de nuevo el corredor.

-Ha… ok…- dijo Harry con una media sonrisa.

----------------------------------------------Tercer día --------------------------------------------

Harry se toco los labios, los tenia secos, y ya se estaban partiendo.

"Mala señal Harry" pendo con molestia.

Genial, habia sobrevivido a casi… a ver… unos 45 intentos de asesinato por parte de un culto de locos ricachones¿E iba a morir ahí¿En la mugrosa cueva del basilisco¿CON SNAPE?

"Ho, mierda" pensó molesto, y miro la espalda de Snape que tenia de frente, ambos estaban caminando por uno de los varios túneles del laberinto, buscando "La fuente de las grandes cabezas" que Harry habia recordado ver, cuando peleo con el basilisco.

Habia bastante agua, si lograban encontrarla, seguro estaban salvados, además de que Dumbledore sabría donde buscar… en el determinado momento en que alguien supusiera donde buscar.

¿Las probabilidades? 1,4578,452168,125487 en contra, y 1 a favor.

"Creo que mejor dejo de preguntarle a Snape sobre como nos va" pensó abrumado.

-¿Qué paso Potter¿Se comió su lengua? Ya no lo escucho quejarse- dijo Snape con voz burlona.

-W! Quizás seria por que no quiero mal gastar mis energías- le dijo Harry en tono mordaz.

Snape se sonrió, seguro que Harry ya estaba molesto, después de todo, estar ahí no era tan malo, al menos podía fastidiarlo para pasar el rato, pero, pues sin poder quitar puntos, como que no es lo mismo, pero sirve por el momento.

Snape caminaba por los largos pasillos, seguido de cerca por Harry, ambos caminaban, pasando de un nuevo túnel a otro, y de ese a otro mas, y a otro mas, y a otro mas.

Ya habían caminado como 4 horas, cuando Snape decidió hacer una pausa, ambos se sentaron, y descansaron.

Tenían mucho sueño, la deshidratación ya comenzaba.

----------------------------------------------Cuarto día --------------------------------------------

Snape alzo la mirada, algo sorprendido, se habia quedado dormido.

Gruño un poco molesto, pero no le dio mas importancia, miro entonces a Harry, estaba acostado sobre el piso, echo ovillo, y estaba temblando.

Snape se levanto con algo de dificultad, el cuerpo empezaba a entumírsele.

"Rayos, que patético" pensó molesto de su cuerpo, pero suspiro, estaba muy cansado para repelar.

Se quito su larga y elegante túnica negra, y se la coloco a Harry, lo cubrió perfectamente, y le dio un vistazo, Harry ya no estaba temblando tanto.

Suspiro un poco, y abrió su chaleco, de ahí saco un estuche, que abrió cuidadosamente.

"Genial" pensó con sarcasmo, mirando que solo traía 4 pociones curativas.

"Esto no bastara para los 2, dos botellas apenas nos darán 1 día a cada uno"

Snape se sentó a un lado de Harry, y suspiro cansado.

Ya habia tomado una decisión.

----------------------------------------------Quinto día --------------------------------------------

Snape abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Se froto la cabeza con pesadez, le estaba punzando del dolor.

Gruño molesto, pero el quito importancia, y miro a Harry, este seguía dormido, y respiraba con algo de dificultad, pero mejor que ayer.

Harry habia tenido un pequeño ataque de tos, que le hizo escupir sangre, Snape le dio 2 frascos de inmediato.

Sabia que eso era normal, después de todo, los órganos se estaban comprimiendo, y eso a veces hacia que la sangre subiera, y saliera por la boca, pero el problema era que a veces, si no se tenia cuidado, la sangre terminaba ahogando a la persona.

Snape se habia dedicado a levantar la cabeza de Harry, se habia quitado el chaleco, y lo hizo ovillo, para ponerlo tras la nuca de Harry, para que si de nuevo venia la sangre, este no se ahogara con ella

Su cuerpo le hormigueaba, era muy desagradable, sabia que era por que su cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse, pronto no podrían ni levantarse.

Se toco la frente, la temperatura parecía que le estaba subiendo, eso si era molesto, desde hacia rato no dejaba de ver a Dementotes, a James Potter, al "Estupido" de Black, a Dumbledore comiendo un dulce de limón, a Lucius, entre otros perdedores, según el.

Miro los 2 últimos frascos.

Se sonrió de mala gana.

La lengua ya se estaba hinchando.

Mala señal.

----------------------------------------------Sexto día --------------------------------------------

Harry se levanto rápidamente, tenia un extraño sabor en la boca.

Se giro a su derecha, y vio a Snape junto a el, estaba mas pálido de lo normal.

¿Cuánto habia dormido? Recordaba algo, sangre saliendo de su boca y a Snape dándole auxilio.

Se froto la cabeza, le estaba punzando, y se sentía mareado.

En eso noto que traía sobre él la capa de Snape, la miro sorprendido, y en eso noto 4 frascos vacíos.

Los tomo con cuidado, y los óleo.

Olían a ese sabor que tenia en la boca.

Harry apenas y comprendía algo, le dolía mucho la cabeza, y estaba demasiado mareado.

-¿Profesor Snape?- llamo Harry a su maestro, pero este no le contesto.

-¿Profesor Snape?- insistió mas fuerte.

-¿Profesor Snape?- lo llamo de nuevo, ahora moviéndolo un poco.

Harry entonces sintió una punzada venirle a la cabeza, un intenso dolor abrumador venirle del cerebro al corazón.

Harry retrocedió torpemente, y cayó sin tacto.

Al levantarse miro de nuevo los frascos.

Y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Ya habia entendido.

Harry sintió ganas de llorar, sintió muchas ganas de llorar.

Se acerco a Snape, y se aferro a su saco.

-Profesor… Snape…- lo llamo de nuevo, pero sabia que no el iba a contestar, Harry entrecerró los ojos, y dejo escapar sus lagrimas.

-Profesor Snape…- sollozo escondiendo su rostros en el cuerpo de Snape, mientras se aferraba a el con fuerza.

-SNAPE!- grito Harry sintiendo como se le iba el alma en un grito desesperado.

-50 puntos menos… por gritarle a un profesor…-

Harry giro sus ojos, abiertos como platos, al rostro de Snape, que le veía algo molesto.

-¿Que… tanto… me ve Potter?- pregunto Snape con dificultad.

-ESTA VIVO!!- grito Harry sonriendo, y abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Y por desgracia no sordo" pensó Snape con molestia, sentía un gran pillido en su oído.

-ESTA VIVO!!- grito Harry de nuevo, mirándolo, y abrazándolo.

-Ya, ug, entendí… Potter- dijo Snape tratando de alejar a Harry, y tratando, ya que su cuerpo ni caso le hacia, estaba demasiado entumido.

OooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOO

-Esto… es muy vergonzoso…- dijo Snape molesto.

-No se queje Profesor, que quien lo carga soy yo- sonrió Harry.

Este habia usado al túnica de Snape como cinturón, y cargaba a sus espaldas, con un poco de dificultad, a Snape, que no paraba de quejarse.

Harry seguía caminado por los túneles.

Su vista no estaba nada bien, apenas y veía algo, pero sabia que estaba mejor que Snape, que apenas y se movía un poco.

"Snape es el tipo mas odioso, prepotente, y mas maldito de todos" pensó Harry sonriendo "Pero aun así, me dio todas las pociones a mi, trato de salvarme, y eso haré yo, lo salvare" se dijo decidido.

Harry no se daría por vencido, haría lo posible por salvar a su querido, y no menos odiado, profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

En eso Harry se detuvo de golpe¿Acaso era verdad¿Enserio la avía visto?

-_espera!-_ grito Harry.

Snape sintió un escalofrió. Harry habia hablado en parcel.

-_¿si?-_ respondió la viborilla verde, girándose curiosa a ver a Harry, era pequeña, apenas del tamaño de 20 cm.

-_disculpa, pero,¿ podrías ayudarnos a salir de aquí?-_ pregunto Harry sonriendo.

La viborilla lo miro curiosa, nunca habia visto a un animal con dos cabezas que hablara su idioma, pero bueno, "_son cosas que aprendes cuando viajas_", supuso.

-_¿de donde quieres salir¿de esta cueva?-_ pregunto.

-_si! arriba de nosotros hay un castillo enorme¿podrías sacarnos por algún lugar donde quepamos?-_

_-ummm, si, creo saber de un lugar por donde pueden pasar- _dijo la viborilla poniendo la punta de su cola bajo su mandíbula, como muy pensativa.

_-genial¿podrías llevarnos ahora?-_

_-claro, sígueme dos cabezas-_ dijo feliz la viborilla, y Harry la siguió rápidamente, o mas o menos, Snape pesaba.

Pasaron varios túneles, de uno en uno, hasta que Harry pudo escuchar el agua.

-La cámara de los secretos!- dijo Harry emocionado, la viborilla lo miro algo confundida, no habia entendido lo que dijo, y Snape levanto como pudo su vista sobre los hombros de Harry, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad, aun si su vista estaba al 30 por ciento.

Pronto Harry salio de uno de los túneles, y pudo ver la cámara, aun seguía intacta después de tantos años.

Harry sintió que la vida le regresaba al ver toda esa agua, clara y fresca.

"Si! Gracias a Dios!" dijo apresurándose a ir al agua.

Harry desato a Snape con cuidado, y ambos comenzaron a beber agua como locos.

"_que asco, acabo de ver como acaba de tener una cría! asco, asco, por eso prefiero seguir soltera"_ pensó la viborilla con gran repugnancia, por la "Cría" de Harry.

OooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOO

-Ahora, solo hay que esperar…- dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras se sentaba a un lado de Snape, que miraba la cámara .

Acababa de mandar a la víbora al castillo, con un mensaje, que habia hecho con un pedazo de pergamino que guardaba Snape en su saco, y escrito con su sangre, bueno, a falta de pluma, lo que sea es bueno, con el siguiente texto:

**Estoy en la cama de los secretos… con Snape… ¡AUXILIO!.**

-¿Ya se siente mejor?- pregunto Harry a Snape.

Este lo vio, y de mala gana asintió.

-¿Sabe? Podría mínimo decir algo como, no sé¿Gracias?- le dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Para, empezar… esto es… su culpa…- le dijo Snape serio, sin mirarlo.

-No, es suya, por seguirme y no recibir el hechizo- le sonrió Harry, definitivamente, ya estaba de muy buen humor, tanto que no le importaba hablar y picar a Snape.

Snape le miro de reojo muy molesto, pero no dijo nada, aun estaba muy cansado, pero ya estaba tomando nota mental de quitarle 50 puntos a Gryfindor.

Y después le daría las gracias a Harry por salvarlo.

Soltó una risilla.

"Eso nunca" pensó mas animado.

Pero en definitiva, si habia algo que habia cambiado.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape, siendo quien es, daría todo por salvar a los demás, aun si fuera el, sabia que podría confiar en el.

Y Snape, se dio cuenta, de que para variar, la estupida determinación de Harry, era mas que un mal habito, era parte de lo que lo hacia quien era. Una buena persona, en quien se podía confiar. Aun que fueras Severus Snape, fastidioso numero uno de Harry.

FIN.

Espero que les aya gustado!

Quejas, u opiniones, adelante!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
